


Worth: Found and Lost

by ariyat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariyat/pseuds/ariyat
Summary: What if the Inquisitor had a sibling that had the ability to help him against Corypheus? Would this help, or would it put a weakness of the Inquisitor's right on the front lines?





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I've had this rough idea running around my head for a very decent amount of time, and I finally decided to sit down and type it out. Basically I really love sibling interactions and I feel like it would make the Inquisitor more relatable if they had a sibling (aka annoying sister) running around with them. As of right now it's going to be told from Evelyn's POV and not Maxwell's (the Inquisitor), but that could change cause I'm mildly indecisive. This is my first fic I've ever posted so criticism is welcome, and most likely needed, but please be gentle <3

The loud footsteps of armored feet reverberated against the cold stone walls as the screams of both child and adult alike echo through the hallways. The stench of burning flesh seared into her nostrils as she flees down the twisting corridors. I have to get to the apprentices, she thinks frantically, they're just children, just children; but the halls she has known nearly her entire life are labyrinthine and unrecognizable. Her feet slap against the stone as she runs and finally there's a door, her hand shaking she reaches out to the handle and turns. Bodies, endless amount of bodies. Bodies of the apprentices she helped teach, bodies of the mentors that taught her. She falls to her knees, ignoring the sharp pain that jolts through her knees and thighs. No, she sobs, I'm too late, I'm far too late. The door behind her creaks open further and she turns, tears streaking her face. A Templar in their shining armor looms above her, but it's all wrong. Blood drips from every plate and joint of the armor, and the sword is pure crimson with lifeblood. As the Templar raises their dripping sword, she cries out and raises her arms in a futile effort to shield herself, the sword streaks down--- A soft knock on the door awakens her.  
  
"Lady Evelyn?" calls a maid softly "My lady, breakfast will soon be ready."  
  
Evelyn opens her eyes to the dim light of her room, the rain playing a soft, discordant melody against the glass of her window. Right, she thinks, a nightmare, nothing more. The Circle is in the past. I am at home with my family. Stretching, she untangles herself from the mess of blankets she wound herself into during her nightmare. Evelyn lowers her feet to the rug, grounding herself with the feel of the soft weave of the rug against her feet. Safety. Her father’s men had been able to get to her in time before she was injured or worse by the Templars. Peace. Slowly she rises and dresses herself, still half haunted by the bodies in her dreams. Evelyn presses her forehead against the smooth wood of her wardrobe, breathing in the calming scent of lavender, as the maids tucked sprigs of the purple flower into every wardrobe to keep the linens from smelling musty. The scent of lavender meant home. She stood there for awhile, breathing in the lavender and listening to the rain tap against the window. Peace, you are safe, she repeats to herself, peace, you are safe. Soon there was another knock at the door.  
  
"Evie? Evie, it's me Max. Mother is starting to worry about why you haven't arrived in the dining hall yet."  
  
Max, she smiled, sweet, gentle Max. Older than her by about two years but ever so kind and wonderful. He must have volunteered to come fetch her to spare her from Elise's scorn. Lifting her head, she looked into the mirror to train her face into the smirk that everyone expected to be painted on her face. With her mask fully in place, she stepped over to the door and threw it open. Max's hand was hovering in the air, about to knock again. His light brown curls, the same as their father’s, were combed back and light blue eyes were creased in concern.  
  
"Ah, my dear, sweet Maxwell!" Evelyn exclaimed, smile growing wider, "We must inform mother of being fashionably late! It really is a travesty that she knows nothing of the concept!"  
  
She winked at him and looped her arm in his and began walking towards the dining hall, almost pulling Max along. Meeting her pace, Max stared at her, eyes still filled with concern.  
  
"Evie, you know if something is wrong, you can always tell me right?"  
  
Dammit Max, she thought, her smile cracking just a little, why must you pry? Pursing her lips, she whispered to him, "Later. If I am to survive Elise's usual form of an early morning greeting, I need to be at the top of my game."  
  
Some of the concern in Max's eyes faded and he nodded. A sudden mischievous light shone in his eyes and he swiftly he poked Evelyn in the side, tickling her and eliciting a genuine laugh and smile.  
  
"Max! You absolute bastard!"  
  
She tried to retaliate but his training as a duelist had him dancing out of the way before her fingers even got close to him.  
  
"Oh, you're asking for it Maxwell Trevelyan. Just wait," she exclaimed, laughing, "My vengeance will come in tenfold!"  
  
Looping her arm with her brother's once more, they continued walking, her dream falling to the back of her mind. This is how it was with Max, he was always there for Evelyn, even when she was locked away in the circle, always soothing her hurts and making her smile when she needed it most. He never pried and never demanded, just was there, like and ever present warm fire for her to relax and rest by. She glanced at him and smiled, he is the best of us, she thought.  
  
They finally reached the dining hall, its large oak door held open and the din of the rest of the family eating and conversing floated out into the hall. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Max led her inside. As they walked through the door a silence fell in the hall. Gritting her teeth, Evelyn smiled and curtsied.  
  
“My dearest family, please do forgive me,” Evelyn said to the room, her voice dripping with sweetness, “I do believe I had a rather late start on account of this, oh so dreary weather. Do please accept my most sincerest apologies.”  
  
There were a multitude of reactions to her performance. Lady Trevelyan simply sighed deeply, while Bann Trevelyan pressed his lips together in a rather obvious attempt not to laugh. Her eldest siblings, Frederick and Catherine, just shook their heads and began eating once more. The twins, Thalia and Nathan and youngest of the Trevelyans, burst out in laughter, while her sister Elise gave her a nasty grimace.  
  
“I swear Evelyn,” Elise began haughtily, “Being in that circle has removed all traces of being noble at all. You might as well join the ranks of the servants at this rate, darling sister.”  
  
Evelyn rolled her eyes. While her and Elise looked incredibly similar, since they were the only two who inherited their mother’s blonde hair and honey-colored eyes, they could not be any more different in personality.  
  
“Elise, I always do wonder how you do it.”  
  
“Do what?” asked Elise, glaring at Evelyn, with so much distaste it was almost palpable.  
  
“How you manage to sleep with that stick constantly up your arse.” said Evelyn innocently.  
  
There were several audible gasps, the loudest by Sylvia, Frederick’s wife, and the twins almost fell out of their seats they were laughing so hard.  
  
“Evelyn!” said Lady Trevelyan sternly, “I will not have that language in my home!”  
  
“Indeed,” added Bann Trevelyan, his face serious but his eyes were sparkling, “Do try to keep it in the garden or the courtyard.”  
  
“Emmett!” exclaimed Lady Trevelyan, her face exasperated.  
  
“Ah, yes, sorry my dear Theodosia. Evelyn, no foul language, and apologize to your sister.”  
  
“Of course, Father.” said Evelyn, replacing her smile with a somber look as she took her seat next to Max, “Elise, I am ever so sorry that I ever implied that there was a stick near any of your orifices.”  
  
Lady Trevelyan sighed once more and shook her head.  
  
“Evelyn,” she said, “Please do try to restrain yourself.”  
  
“That’s all?!” said Elise, almost shrieking in disbelief, “She insults me twice and all she gets it ‘try to restrain yourself’? Ridiculous!”  
  
“Elise, calm yourself.” said Lady Trevelyan, “You claim to be a lady, now act like one. I have had enough bickering already today and it is not yet noon.”  
Fuming, Elise turned back to her breakfast, but still shot venomous glares at Evelyn whenever the chance presented itself. Breakfast continued as normal as usual in the Trevelyan household, until Bann Trevelyan broke the silence once more.  
  
“Maxwell, you are fully packed, yes? Your carriage to the docks tomorrow leaves quite early.”  
  
“Yes, of course father,” replied Max, nodding.  
  
“Good, good. This Conclave of Divine Justinia’s is far too important for our family to miss. This war has gone on long enough, and I won’t let Thalia and Nathan join the Templars or Evelyn return to a Circle until this debacle is settled.”  
  
Shit, thought Evelyn, the Conclave. She’d completely forgotten about it between her nightmare and the argument with Elise. Unable to help herself she cut in, a knot forming in her stomach.  
  
“Father, are you sure it’s wise to send anyone to the Conclave? The tension between the mages and the Templars is extremely high and it could break out in fighting at any moment. Is it really worth being there?”  
  
“Evelyn, it is our duty to be there and support the Divine,” said her father sternly “I know you fear for your brother’s safety but this could end all of the fighting that Kirkwall started. And no, you are not joining the delegation that goes to the Temple of Sacred Ashes,” he added when he saw Evelyn open her mouth.  
  
Evelyn snapped her mouth shut and glared at her father half-heartedly. The more she considered the Conclave, the more the knot in her stomach grew. She had a deep feeling of dread about the Conclave, and the only time she remembered feeling this way was right before her Circle fell. She looked at Max, her sweet, wonderful brother and opened her mouth to say more, but Max grabbed her hand and squeezed it, and shook his head. She looked up at her father again and saw that any argument was futile. He was wearing the Bann’s face, not her father’s.  
  
“Yes, father,” she said quietly, and looked down at her plate even less hungry than before.  
  
“Good. Now…” her father started lecturing Max on what he should say and do once he got to the Conclave but Evelyn couldn’t bring herself to listen. She understood that her father couldn’t send Frederick, but why Max? Why send him and not some cousin that was chomping at the bit to rise in station? Her heart hurt with worry and the knot in her stomach only grew and grew.  
  
After they were dismissed from breakfast, her father summoned Max to his study to talk more on the Conclave. Evelyn felt adrift and so she walked around the estate, unsure of what to do. Eventually she made her way to the library hoping that reading, her favored pastime, would help calm her, but to no avail, and mostly ended with her flipping aimlessly through several tomes, not really reading any of the words.  
  
“Aha! I thought you’d be in here,” exclaimed Max, causing Evelyn to jump and drop the book she was holding, “Oh, sorry Evie. Anyways, I’ve been looking for you. We still need to talk about this morning.”  
  
Evelyn stood, dusting off the cover of the book and shrugged.  
  
“It’s really nothing, Max. Just a nightmare, it’s already gone,” she said, “I barely even remember it now. It had something to do with darkspawn and Orlesian cheese. Disconcerting, really,” she lied, waving her hand as if shooing the dream away.  
  
Max furrowed his brows and opened his mouth as if to argue but then just sighed.  
  
“Alright, if you say so.”  
  
“So, how was your talk with father? Mind-numbing to the point of exhaustion? Or was it just plain boring.”  
  
Max chuckled and said, “It actually wasn’t that bad surprisingly. I know you don’t think so but I really want to go to the Conclave. I want to prove myself and show that I’m not just a second son. Not to mention-”  
  
“Prove you’re not just a second son?! Max, you know you are so much more than that right? You are so good and you always do the right thing and always help, even if you gain no benefits! If father can’t see that then he can go suck a nug.”  
  
“Evie, calm down. I know all those things but I want to go out there and really prove myself, and prove to myself that I can really take on responsibility. Please, Evie, please understand this. We all can’t be as assured of our worth as you are.”  
  
Evelyn was reeling. Assured of her worth? Was the mask that she had to put on since the age of nine, when her magic developed so solid that her brother, her best friend couldn’t even see through it?  
  
“I… I understand Max. Just promise me this, please be careful and for once in your life put your own wellbeing ahead of others?” Evelyn reached out and wrapped her arms around her brother and pressed her head against his chest, “Please Max, please.”  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her and she felt the laugh rumble in his chest, and he spoke, “I’ll try, sis, but I make no promises.”  
  
“Asshole.”  
  
“Hey, what happened to ‘Max, you’re so good and kind and blah, blah, blah!’”  
  
Pulling herself out of the hug, she pulled back and punched him in the shoulder, but Max just kept laughing.  
  
“I’ll leave you to reading Evie, I have to go finish packing,” he said, rubbing his arm but still chuckling.  
  
“I thought you said you were done?”  
  
“Shhhh, sis, not so loud,” whispered Max, “What father doesn’t won’t kill him.”  
  
Then he winked and was out the door. Evelyn felt the knot loosen, but only just barely. There was still a nagging feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. The rest of the day passed Evelyn in a blur, and even though she tried to grasp at the hours with Max, they fell through her fingers like water. After dinner, most of the household said their goodbyes as Max would be leaving at nearly dawn. Soon, Evelyn was waking the next morning, barely able to sleep at all the night before. She dressed herself quickly, not caring what she looked like and raced to the main hall. Max was already there and so was their father. Their father looked older, the pale morning light picking out the gray in his hair and beard and the wrinkles on face. Max looked tired but excited, his blue eyes dancing. He caught sight of Evelyn and waved.  
  
“Evie, good morning,” said Max, wrapping her in a quick hug.  
  
“Last time I checked you were as interested in the morning as the owls are,” rumbled her father.  
  
Evelyn rolled her eyes playfully and said, “You should know, waking up at dawn every morning. Insanity. I’ve no clue how you do it.”  
  
Her father chuckled and kissed the top of her head, then proceeded to check in with the steward to make sure everything was set for the journey.  
  
“Remember what I said Max. Don’t put yourself in danger, the political tension will be so thick there, you’ll be able to cut it with one of your daggers.”  
  
“I promise, Evie! Now stop or you’ll really start sounding like mother,” said Max, chuckling, and then really laughing when Evelyn stuck out her tongue at his comment. “But really, I will be careful.”  
  
Finished checking the carriage, their father returned, beaming at Max. Gripping Max in a huge hug, then pulling back, his hands still clasped on Max’s shoulders, he said, “Make me proud, son. Do what you can to help end this war.”  
  
“I will Father, I promise,” said Max earnestly, then he turned to his sister and wrapped her in one final hug, “Behave, little sister, I expect to see Elise in one piece when I return.”  
  
And with a laugh he walked to the carriage and climbed in, not looking back as the carriage pulled out of the gate and towards the docks. Her father put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as they watched the carriage disappear in the early morning mist.  
  
“Have faith in the Maker, Evelyn. All will be well,” said her father, lifting both of his arms in a stretch. He patted her on the shoulder and walked towards the stairs, heading to his study.  
  
Yes, father, thought Evelyn, all will be well, because I’m going to be at the Conclave as well, whether you like it or not.

  



	2. A Trip to the Docks

After Max left, Evelyn tried to dedicate herself to planning and gathering supplies. She supposed herself lucky that she usually only spent time with Max and occasionally the twins or someone was sure to get suspicious. The twins however, seemed determined to stick to her like paint on a wall. She had returned to her room after the farewell to Max, her mind already swirling with ideas as sun rose into the sky, but as soon as she sat down at her desk, Thalia and Nate burst through her door.  
  
“Evelyn!” they chorused. “Gooooood morning!”  
  
Nate proceeded to throw himself onto her bed while Thalia hopped up and sat on her desk, swinging her legs happily.  
  
Evelyn shook her head and groaned, “Can you imagine a world where your seventeen year old siblings don’t act like they are half their age and don’t pester you constantly? Because, for the life of me, I cannot.”  
  
“But dear sister! We left you alone all day yesterday to mope! As dedicated siblings we cannot let you begin a habit,” said Thalia, smiling widely, “Right, Nate?”  
  
“Correct!” exclaimed Nathan, thrusting a finger in the air.  
  
“The moping will get contagious,” said Thalia, shaking her head, “Soon the entire household will be taken over by the moping fever.”  
  
“Right,” said Evelyn, rolling her eyes “I am being purposefully grim just so everyone else will be miserable too.”  
  
Thalia frowned down at Evelyn, her feet finally coming to a stop, and Nate got up from the bed. Walking over to the desk he shared a look with Thalia and then leaned against the opposite side of his twin.  
  
“Listen Evie, we know how close you are with Max, and with him leaving, well,” said Nate, rubbing the back of his neck, “We just want to make sure you’re okay. You’re different since the Circle fell. You’ll be yourself for a few hours and then just ‘poof’ you’re withdrawn and you just kind of disappear.”  
  
Thalia nodded and said “We just want you to know we’re here for you. We’re not all like Elise you know.”  
  
Guilt hit the bottom of Evelyn’s stomach like a rock. Here was her little brother and sister, who she used to be able reduce to tears of laughter with a single comment, looking down at her with eyes full of worry. And then today she was abandoning them. Evelyn stood up and wrapped them both into a tight hug, and the twins responded in kind, squeezing her tightly.  
  
“Oh, my silly little bugs,” said Evelyn, using the pet names she gave them when they were younger, “Don’t worry about me. I just need some time to myself now. I’m sorry I’m getting so old and boring.”  
  
Evelyn released them both, smiling at them.  
  
“Now, how about for lunch we have a picnic if the weather is more agreeable today?” suggested Evelyn, the twins both smiled and nodded, “Good, now it’s time for boring Evelyn. Shoo, shoo, I’ll see you both later.”  
  
She kissed both on the cheek and ushered them to the hallway.  
  
As the twins made their way down the hall, they called back in unison, “See you at lunch Evie! Don’t forget!”  
  
As Evelyn closed the door, the guilt made her stomach sink even further. Leaning on the door she closed her eyes. She would miss the picnic, and the twins would wonder where she was before coming up to her room and finding her note, but she would be long gone. She would be on the ship with Max sailing away from Ostwick to Ferelden. Taking a moment, Evelyn breathed in deeply, then she pushed herself upright, there was no time to waste if she wanted to get on Max’s ship.  
  
Evelyn stepped out in the hall and went to Max’s room, looking both ways down the hall to make sure no one was there, and slipped inside. She needed a bag that was big enough to hold her necessities but small enough to not be cumbersome. She searched Max’s room quickly and soon came upon a leather knapsack, presumably for when he went on long hunting trips. Perfect, she thought. Evelyn was about to leave Max's room she saw one of his daggers on his dresser. Pausing, she picked up the dagger and took it out of its sheath. It was a sharp little thing, probably used for throwing or performing, but she stuffed it in the knapsack all the same, comforted by the weight, as small as it was. Slipping into the next room over, she proceeded to steal some of Nathan's tunics as she was far to small to fit into any of Fred's or Max's clothing.  
  
Sneaking back into her room, Evelyn stuffed more clothes in her bag, not really caring what she grabbed. As she was pulling clothes out, her staff fell forward out of her wardrobe and rolled towards her bed. Her staff. She hadn’t touched it since the day she was freed from her fallen circle, stuffing it deep into her wardrobe not wanting the memories ingrained into the very being of the staff. Even at the sight of the staff, Evelyn could feel her pulse quicken. Juliana, Nora, Ellana and… Tristan, oh, Tristan. No, she cannot think of them now, her friends might still be alive with the rebellion. Shaking, Evelyn reached down and picked up the staff and feeling the familiar grain beneath her fingertips, she actually felt comfort. I cannot fear my gift, she thought, I must use it to keep my brother safe. Steadying her hands, she placed her staff on her bed and continued packing.  
  
Once Evelyn was done packing, she sat down at her desk once more and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill. Struggling to find out what to write, she wrote two short sentences, leaving the note on her desk pinned beneath her inkwell.  
  
I will be back, I promise. I love you all. - Evelyn  
  
Dressing herself in leggings and one of her brother’s tunics she pulled on a pair of her boots and braided her long hair into a tight braid. Shouldering her bag and gripping her staff, she threw a cloak on and opened her window. Peeking out of the window, she saw no one below and carefully she dropped her staff out of the window. Gripping the windowsill she lowered herself out of window and found a foothold between the bricks and the ivy that grew on the side of the house. Slowly she made her way down the wall, thankful that her room was on the second floor. When she was close enough to the ground she dropped, careful not to land on her staff. Evelyn grinned, proud of the fact that she hadn’t somehow fallen to her death as she was usually incredibly clumsy. Picking up her staff she snuck around to the back of the mansion, where the farmer should be dropping off his grain to the cook. Peeking around the corner, she smiled again. There was the farmer with his wide-brimmed straw hat talking to the portly cook, getting his payment for the grains. Behind the farmer was his wagon, still full with various bags of grain, ready to be taken down to Ostwick to be sold in the marketplace. There was a soft breeze on the air, so Evelyn took a deep breath and drew upon her mana, and with a flick of her fingers she sent the hat flying off of the farmer’s head and send it scuttling towards the other side of the yard. Yelling, both the farmer and the cook took off after the hat, leaving the back of the wagon unattended. Evelyn sprinted to the wagon and hauled herself onto the bed of the wagon. Quickly, she covered herself with the bags of grain, masking her presence, and just in time as well, as the farmer’s son walked out of the kitchen doors whistling to himself. Looking confused for a moment at the sight of his missing father, the son then saw his father and the cook chasing the straw hat and finally catching it. Laughing, the son went to the front of the wagon and sat down. The farmer walked back, red-faced and cursing at the wind. Saying a gruff farewell to the cook, the farmer hauled himself onto the wagon next to his son and then they were off.  
  
Evelyn couldn’t believe that her plan actually had worked. She had been sure that she was going to be caught, but here she was, on her way to Ostwick. It was a rather quick journey, but to Evelyn, it felt like hours. Every time the wagon hit a bump in the road it took all her willpower not to let out a cry. While her plan had worked, she was bound to be black and blue from head to toe. When the wagon finally came to a halt, and Evelyn could hear the calls of other merchants hawking their wares, she shifted the bags of grain out of her way and snuck off the back of the wagon. Feeling solid ground beneath her feet was pure bliss.  
  
Focusing on her task once more, Evelyn took stock of where she was and went straight to the docks. Not wanting to stand out, she faked a limp to disguise her staff as a walking stick. With her hood up and her back hunched, Evelyn figured she passed relatively well as an old crone. Finally reaching the docks, the scent of the ocean and fish heavy in the air, a wide grin of victory spread across her face, but it soon dropped when she realized that she had no clue the name or the type of ship Max was on. Shit, shit, shit, she thought, how could I be so stupid? Evelyn wracked her brain to try to remember if the ship had been mentioned at all in her presence, but she came up with nothing. Starting to panic, she looked for familiar faces on the ships but saw none. Heart racing and blood pounding in her ears, she was thinking of anything she could do--- but then she heard it, Max’s voice, barely audible over the clamor of the docks. Pushing through the crowd, she finally caught sight of him on the docks next to the gangplank, laughing with, Evelyn presumed, the captain. The captain clasped Max on the shoulder then walked up the gangplank shouting orders to the crew. Slipping through the crowd, Evelyn sidled up to Max. Putting on a false voice, she tugged on his sleeve.  
  
“Excuse me sir,” she croaked, “Can you spare a silver piece?”  
  
“Why of course,” said Max, turning to her, “Why I can spare a f--- Evelyn?! Evelyn what--- how did you get here?!”  
  
“Shhhhh, not so loud,” whispered Evelyn, but despite herself she was laughing. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve brother dearest. And before you think about it, no I am not returning to the estate, I am coming with you.”  
  
Recovering from his surprise, Max laughed as well, shaking his head.  
  
“Knowing you, I could argue all day and you still wouldn’t leave, and I would just miss my ship to Ferelden.”  
  
“Damn straight.”  
  
His laughing renewed, Max said, “I don’t even want to know how you got here, but I can probably guess.”  
  
Reaching over, he pulled a single stalk of wheat from her hair.  
  
“Ah, well, what can I say? I had to get here fast and without anyone knowing, and that means I didn’t get to ride in the carriage like some people.”  
  
“Father is going to be furious,” said Max, smiling, “He’s going to murder us when we get home.”  
  
“Worth it, as far as I’m concerned,” said Evelyn, shrugging, “I was going to go mad with worry sitting at home while you go gallivanting off doing who knows what.”  
  
Max rolled his eyes, but he slung an arm over Evelyn’s shoulders and laughed.  
  
“Besides,” said Evelyn impishly, “What father doesn’t know, won’t kill him.”  
  
“Oh please, I know you left a note, not even you’re that dramatic. That would be something Elise would do, if she were inclined to run away.”  
  
“Fiiiiine. You’re right, I left a note.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! The only chance I get to write is after I come home from work and I'm usually pretty tired so if you find any errors let me know! Next chapter we'll actually get to bits that are in the game! I promise <3


End file.
